crysisfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Оружие
Люди :SCAR :SCAR (SOF Combat Assault Rifle) - стандартное полностью автоматическая штурмовая винтовка, и к ней можно прикрепить большую часть оснастки. В Crysis 3 она называется SCAR Mod 2. :SCARAB :SCARAB - стандартное штурмовая винтовка, одна из вариаций SCAR, и имеет различные оснастки. В Crysis 3 она называется SCARAB Mod 2. :Feline :Feline - пистолет-пулемет с высокой скорострельностью. В Crysis 3 она называется Feline X3. :K-Volt :K-Volt - пистолет-пулемет; оружие, стреляющее электрическими болтами. Его можно оснастить только прицелом. :Grendel :Grendel - is a 3-round-burst standard issue assault rifle. :Rhino :Rhino - полуавтоматический дробовик. Rhino был показан в пакете расширения мультиплеера "Lost Island" для Crysis 3. :M12 Nova :M-12 Nova слабый полуавтоматический пистолет с высокой скорострельностью. :Hammer :Hammer - крупнокалиберный пистолет с малой дальностью стрельбы. В Crysis 3 он называется Hammer II. :AY-69 :AY-69 - полностью автоматический пистолет-пулемет, похожий на УЗИ. :Majestic ''' :Majestic - очень мощный пистолет, однако с малым магазином и дальностью стрельбы, чем Hammer II. В Crysis 3 называется Majestic Six. :MK. 60 Mod 0 ' :MK. 60 - легкий пулемет с магазином в 100 выстрелов. Очень медленно перезаряжается. :'Typhoon' :Typhoon (рус. Тайфун) - полуавтоматическое оружие с магазином в 720 выстрелов (максимальное кол-во патронов - 1440), совершая около 500 выстрелов в секунду. Альтернативный режим огня - одиночные выстрелы. Только в Crysis 3. :'AGL' :AGL - мощная турель-гранатомет, которая может быть отделена (как HMG). 60 выстрелов. :'Predator Bow' :Predator Bow - оружие для мгновенного убийства для большинства врагов и имеет 4 дополнительных вида стрел; с карбоновым наконечником, с супер-термитным наконечником, с электрическим наконечником и взрывным наконечником. :'Marshall' :Marshall - помповое ружье, имеющее три типа амуниции; нормальные снаряды, снаряды для дальней стрельбы и слабые электрические снаряды. :'Jackal' :Автоматический дробовик, чьи снаряды значительно менее мощные, чем у Marshall :'CLAW (Combat Lightweight Assault Weapon)' :Легкое оружие поддержки, из семейства SCAR. CLAW было показано в пакете расширения мультиплеера "Lost Island" для Crysis 3. :'Гаусс Пушка' :Длинное электромагнитное оружие металлическими пулями по скорости превышающие скорость звука в 8 раз. В Crysis 3 называется Gauss Sabot gun. :'TAC' :Портативное ядерное оружие, вызывающее опустошительные разрушения на цель. Прямо как гранатомет, только "больше урона за выстрел". Это приведет к ядерному делению снаряда в результате взрыва. Оно имеет гипер-центр с диаметром от 10 до 20 метров и заряжается одной гранатой, поэтому он должен быть перезаряжен после каждого выстрела. В одиночной кампании может быть использовано против военного корабля пришельцев. :'HMG (Heavy Machine Gun)' :HMG - автоматическая турель с малой дальностью стрельбы. Может быть снята для перемещения с собой. Магазин на 150 выстрелов. :'X-43 MIKE ' :X-43 MIKE - экспериментальное оружие, стреляющее волнами с СВЧ-диапазоне. Магазин на 500 выстрелов. :'JAW' :Стандартная ракетно-пусковая установка. :'O.G.R' :Высокомощное орудие с ленточным магазином. O.G.R встречается только в мультиплеере Crysis 3. :'FY71' :FY71 - стандартное полностью автоматическое оружие. Служит в качестве альтернативы для SCAR. FY71 имеет более низкую точность и скорострельность, в отличие от SCAR, но она более мощная. :'DSG1' :Стандартная снайперская винтовка во многих играх. Она имеет очень громкий звук стрельбы, но может быть оснащена глушителем для максимальной тишины. :'L-TAG ' :L-TAG - гранатомет. :'Takedown' :Передовая полуавтоматическая винтовка. Takedown встречается только в мультиплеере Crysis 3. :'MPXA' :Пистолет-пулемет малой дистанции, который может быть оборудован, прицелом, тактическим фонарем и глушителем. Это оружие напоминает MP7A1 Персональное оружие обороны, хотя она намного больше, имеет больший магазин, и большой приклад, давая ему пропорции УЗИ. :'Shi Ten' :Стандартный пулемет КНА. Морпехи устанавливали их на свои транспортные средства и другую технику, лодки, и HMLTV-998 Бульдог. :'XM2014' :Это стандартный дробовик, который может быть оснащен прицелом, ЛЦУ, или тактическим фонариком. Может быть полезен на средних дистанциях с настройкой малого разброса. :'LAW' :Это ракетница для уничтожения танков, вертолетов, машин и некоторых зданий, используя лазерное наведение ракеты. Игрок может контролировать ракету с помощью лазера. :'Hurricane' :Портативный миниган, классифицирующийся как тяжелое орудие. Имеет высокую скорость стрельбы, и может быть использован только солдатом с нанокостюмом. Магазин на 500 выстрелов. :'C4' :Удаленная взрывчатка, детонирующаяся игроком. Можно использовать в режиме скорости (бежишь вперед, ставишь, отступаешь, детонируешь) очень эффективно против стационарной техники. :'Противотанковая мина' :Думаю тут и объяснять не надо. Мины могут быть размещены на земле. Они полезны для создания ловушек, или защиты важных областей от вражеских транспортных средств, и могут быть уничтожены выстрелом в них, или, чтобы не тратить боеприпасы, можно бросать вещи на них. Доступны только в мультиплеере. :'Кулаки' :Самая стандартная атака. Может спасти вас, если у вас нет боеприпасов. :'Плазменная пушка' :Плазменная пушка (англ. PAX — Plasma Accumulator Cannon) — вымышленная экспериментальная разработка американских учёных, стреляющая плазменными зарядами. Имеет неограниченное количество боеприпасов, которые регенерируются через некоторое время после выстрела. Данное оружие используется протагонистом лишь один раз в самом конце игры Crysis Warhead. ;Гранаты *Осколочная граната M26A1: Осколочная, которыми игрок пользуется большую часть игры. *Дымовая граната AN-M8 HC: Стандартная дымовая граната, которая заполняет область дымом, чтобы обеспечить прикрытие. *Светошумовая граната M84: Гранаты не причиняющие вреда, однако способные сделать врага слепым и глухим на какое-то время. *Гранатомет: Оснастка для FY71 или SCAR, стреляющая гранатами. Магазин на один выстрел. В кампании при попадании во врагов убивает сразу, очень эффективен против легкой техники. Цефы :'Молекулярный ускоритель' :Используется Troopers, this weapon allows them to freeze the water and humidity from the air into icicles and hurl them at fast speeds. Due to its nature, the weapon has unlimited ammunition. It has a sort of "overheating", so you may want to use a long burst instead of shooting until it overheats. This way it will cool down faster. This is the only alien weapon that is used by Nomad. :Bringing up the weapon customization window with the MO-AC in hand allows you to swap it out into MO-AR mode, which uses a "freeze ray" to immobilize and kill enemies and vehicles. By using the -DEVMODE shortcuts to d MOAR for a much longer period of the game and it adds some new elements to combat. :'Молекулярный разрядник' :Используется Охотником, поражает врага ледяным лучом. Замороженная цель может быть легко разрушена пулей. :As stated above, Nomad can in fact use a MOAR by Customizing the MOAC once recieving it from Prophet. :Note that gunners can still fire from frozen vehicles (somehow), though the vehicles can be destroyed with a single pistol shot. Using the MO-AR on certain mission objectives (such as the AAA guns in the harbour or on the helicopters also during that stage) can cause the game to not initiate certain scripts, essentially freezing game progress. Frozen helicopters will fall to Earth and smash upon impact. :It should also be mentioned that aliens will immediately die if they are struck with a freeze ray. :Frozen oil drums and suchlike cannot be ignited at all. Not even a grenade explosion will set them off. Same goes for any vehicles and their fuel canisters (such as the fuel tanks on either side of trucks or the small can on the back of jeeps). :Frozen soldiers will shatter in a single pistol shot and cannot be unthawed. They will also shatter if they fall from sufficient distances and tend to fall over unless they were in a decently balanced pose prior to their transformation into human icicles. Frozen machinegun emplacements are unusuable, too. Any weapons carried by frozen soldiers cannot be recovered (they vanish/shatter with the soldier), so caution is advised. :The MOAR can overheat like the MOAC, it's range is also quite limited, and it cannot kill everything. :'Сингулярная пушка' :Used by larger aliens, this weapon shoots a "black hole" creating a large explosion that will attempt to suck anything into it. This weapon is attached to a tank you can buy in multiplayer and can destroy enemy HQs. :'Smart Missile' :Используется только Красным охотником в Crysis Warhead. Не скорострельная, высокоточные ракеты, в результате чего очень много повреждений. :'Чужеродный Луч' :Используется летающим Скаутом и Красным Охотником. Неназванный луч стреляет постоянным теплом, после чего все горит и испаряется. :'Гравитационная бомба' :Прикреплен на шее Оранжевого Скаута. Одна бомба вызывает массовое разрушение. :'Pinch Rifle ' :The pinch rifle is the Ceph equivelant of an automatic assault rifle and can also be used as a shotgun with its alternate fire. :'Жнец' :Жнец - эквивалент HMG, с вдвое высокой скорострельностью. :'X-PAC' :X-PAC - цефский эквивалент L-TAG, и может быть заряжен для максимальной дальности. :'Болтовка цефов' :Bolt - эквивалент снайперской винтовки DSG1. :'Incinerator''' :Incinterator - огнемет, которым оснащен Цеф Поджигатель, встречается только в Crysis 3. : Клинки Сталкеров Оружие которое нельзя взять. Появляется только у сталкеров и теней. Работает как кулаки. Пронзает режим "Защиты". de:Waffen Категория:Оружие